Sieges
War Camps War Camps are structures that can be used to initiate a Siege or just as a spawn point. War Camps behave exactly like Guard Towers when they are not involved in a Siege. Declaring a Siege Right-click the mob spawner inside the War Camp to select a town to siege. Once you select a town and begin the siege, the War Camp will apply the same protections that a town gets during a siege within a 24-block radius (cube) of the spawner. Town Reinforcements Most blocks cannot be broken by hand during a siege - an explosion is required. Certain intuitively-weak blocks will be able to be mined, such as dirt, sand, and glass. Obsidian will also have to be broken by hand. Explosives * TNT - Vanilla TNT behavior, destroys blocks. * Propellant TNT - Cheaper TNT that does no block damage, to be used as fuel for cannons. * Powder Keg - A portable explosive that is primed upon placement and behaves like vanilla TNT. Siege Conditions * A prelude of 10 minutes will allow defenders to prepare for the siege. * After the prelude, block protections for the town will be disabled. * For the attackers, a cooldown of 1 second will be applied to placing blocks. * Attackers will only be able to build as high to the highest block inside the defending town. * Attackers will only be able to take some of your stored items. * Attackers will be given mining fatigue 2 within the defending town. Post-Siege Conditions * The defending nation will be able to restore the sieged town for a fee. * Valuable blocks, such as diamond blocks, will not be restored. * Attackers will not be able to enter the defending towns territory for several hours after the siege. * The defending nation will also have a defender cooldown, during which they cannot be sieged. "Hard Block" List * stone * stone slab * cobble * cobble stair * cobble slab * wood planks * wood stair * wood slab * wood2 planks * wood2 stair * wood2 slab * log * log2 * sandstone * sandstone stair * sandstone slab * brick * brick stair * brick slab * mossy cobble * stonebrick * stonebrick stair * stonebrick slab * netherbrick * netherbrick stair * netherbrick slab * endstone * endstone brick * quartz * quartz stair * quartz slab * terracotta * colored terracotta * glazed terracotta * prismarines * hardened ice * redsandstone * redsandstone stair * redsandstone slab * purpur * purpur stair * purpur slab * purpur pillar * red netherbrick * concrete * crafting table * furnace * iron bars * dispenser * dropper * chest * hopper * observer * cobble wall * iron trapdoor * trapdoors * iron door * doors * wood fence * wood fencegate * wood2 fence * wood2 fencegate Surrendering When a Siege is declared, the defending town may not always want to fight. For this, the defenders may officially surrender to the Attackers at any time during the Prologue or the Siege itself. Be warned: surrendering ''during ''a Siege is significantly more expensive for the defenders than surrendering during the Prologue period. If the defenders do surrender, the Siege immediately ends, and the Surrender Fee is automatically transferred from the defending Nation's coffers to the attacking Nation's coffers. The defending Nation will receive the same temporary cooldown on being able to be Sieged again that they would have normally.